


When love is illegal

by lashtonspenguin



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: 1950, Court, Gay, Law, Love, M/M, Prison, boys, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1950 and homosexuality is still against the law, 15 year old Jude meet's 16 year old Connor in which the pair fall in love and have to send eachother secret letters in order to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When love is illegal

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1950's America, Homosexuality is still against the law. If you are even court kissing another guy it could give you 2 years in prison, The number of homosexual offences have increased in the past year resulting in stricter laws and more arrests.

**Connor and Jude met when Connor was staying at his dad's and formed an instant connection, their first encounter was meeting at baseball practise in the summer, Jude's foster dad had wanted him to attend so that he could impress a girl and finally get a girlfriend, it's not like Jude wanted to go, he really didn't...**

As he stepped out of the car he immediately noticed a tall, dark blonde, hazel eyed, lean boy with a bat in his hand and the biggest grin on his face, Jude walked towards the batting cages where the boy was stood; he didn't recognise him. Jude recognised everyone else immediately but not this boy. Jude immediately wanted to know his name, as he walked over the boy swung and hit the ball and it headed in Jude's direction, he immediately flung his hands over his face and squinted his eyes, the ball missed his face by about an inch and hit him in the shoulder quite hard. Connor immediately ran over to the boy, who was still stood with his hands over his face.  
"I'm so so so sorry" Connor said sincerly  
"It's fine" Jude whimpered, as he pulled up his shirt to look at the bruise. Connor gulped, and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Wait here, let me get you some ice" Connor insisted but Jude cut him off-"  
"-I'm fine, it's fine honestly, it's just a bruise"   
"However the bruise will swell without ice, let me just get some real quick" Connor replied getting up and jogging towards the hut where the ice was kept.   
Jude watched the boy jog back towards him and the way his muscles moved as he ran, Connor knelt down putting the ice on Jude's shoulder for him.  
Jude made a sucking sound towards the discomfort of the cold on his skin.  
"I'm sorry again, I guess my aim is a little rusty" Connor said  
"A little?" Jude joked  
"Aye, watch it,i'm lethal me" Connor laughed  
"Connor Stevens" he said holding his hand out for Jude to shake.   
"Jude Adams Foster" Jude said, shaking Connor's hand.   
Connor smiled at the boy and Jude smiled back, the boys headed over to the batting cages and practised, Connor often assisting Jude as he was the one with experience. After the day the boys exchanged landline numbers so they could hang out in the future as Connor didn't have many friends when at his dads.   
  
 **The next time Connor and Jude met up was at this diner in town, the boys had decided to grab a bite to eat before going rollerskating, Jude always wanted to go rollerskating but never had anyone to go with.**

 

As Jude approached the diner he spotted Connor waiting outside in a white shirt with a black leather jacket, he was leant up against the wall, when he clocked Jude he walked towards him smiling.   
"Hello stranger" he said with a slight laugh.  
"Hey" Jude replied with a smile.  
"Shall we go in?" Connor asked  
"Sure" Jude nodded.  
The boys went inside and got a table, Connor ordered a hambuger and fries, and Jude ordered sausage, fries,egg and beans.When the food came Connor looked at Jude with such admiration which confused Jude.   
"I really like you Jude" Connor mumbled.  
"I like you too" Jude stated.  
"No, I like, I like like you" Connor admitted.  
"Connor!" Jude interjected   
"Connor that's against the law, you know that right?  
Connor nodded, "I'm going back to LA tomorrow and I wanted to tell you before I left" Connor confessed.  
"Well, I feel the same way but you can't tell anyone obviously" Jude insisted.  
Connor smiled "He likes me too" he said to himself.  
Jude shook his head and laughed.

**The next time the boys met was when Connor was round Jude's house before he left for LA in the evening, Jude's foster mum Lena and foster dad Nick were out for the day, Callie was on a date and Mariana was out at the shopping centre, meaning Connor and Jude had the house to themselves**

Connor was holding Jude against his chest as they were cuddling on Jude's bed.   
"How does it feel to be breaking the law right now?" Connor asked with a laugh.  
"Keep your voice down, the neighbours could hear!"Jude nagged.  
"I'm sure they can't hear through wall's babe" Connor giggled.  
The word 'babe' shocked Jude but also made him smile, Jude laughed and snuggled into Connor.  
"I'll write to you when I'm back in LA" Connor informed him.  
"You will?" Jude asked.  
"Of course, i'm really going to miss you Jude" Connor sighed.  
"I'll miss you more" Jude replied starting to tear up-  
"-Hey! I'll have none of that, i've not gone yet babe" Connor said kissing Jude on the cheek, causing him to smile.  
  
 **When Connor went back to LA with his mum he sent Jude a letter just like he promised, this letter was going to be first of many.  
**

_Dear my darling Jude;  
                                  I miss your prescence next to me, I'd do anything to see your face again babe. I've got it bad for you Jude, I can't wait to see you again; the little time I spent with you was the best time of my life; I know next time we see eachother it's going to be just as good. I hope you're doing well; I've enclosed a photo that we took rollerskating; I hope you like it; It's probably the best one we took. I hope you're having a good September, I should be flying out next month so hopefully I can see you? Anyway; I hope you're doing okay, with all my love- C xx_

When Jude read the letter his heart beat out of his chest, however he knew he'd have to hide it-If anyone found it he'd be in serious trouble and may even be prosecuted. Jude hit the letter in his underwear drawer, it was the only place he could think of for now. Jude the got out paper and his pen, he dipped the pen in the ink and started to write;   
  
 _Dear my love Connor,_  
                                    _I'm missing you too my dear, it's lovely to hear from you and i'm relieved to hear you're well. I'm doing well myself, I haven't stopped thinking about you though, October sounds brilliant and we deffinately have to hang out then, I love the photo you sent me, you look really beautiful in it, I wish you were here with me right now, but sadly not everyone would agree with that- Make sure you keep your letters safe so nobody finds them baby, I can't risk losing you okay? I' hope to hear from you soon, i'll write to you soon my dear- J xx_

 

**The boys exchanged about 3 letters each before October, when Connor was due to visit his dad. When Connor arrived Jude met him by the baseball cages so it wouldn't arise suspicion.  
**

Connor spotted Jude and immediately smiled walking towards him, his heart racing so fast just like the first time they met, The boys headed to Jude's house, again his family were out which meant they had the place to themselves.  
"I missed you so much" Connor mumbled into Jude's neck  
"I missed you so much too" Jude announced.   
Connor smiled and held Jude tighter.  
"What are we going to do?" Jude asked Connor  
"What do you mean?"Connor replied  
"Like we can't sneak around forever" Jude stated  
"Jude- if we come out we WILL get arrested, no doubt about it- there's nothing we can do baby" Connor murmured.  
Jude sighed, "It's not fair!" he objected  
"I know baby, I know" Connor sighed, pressing a kiss to Jude's neck.  
"I love you so much" Jude stated.  
"I love you so much too" Connor replied with a smile and tears in his eyes, he cupped Jude's face and pressed his lips to his, softly moving them. Jude grabbed Connor's shirt and pulled himself into Connor, Connor let one hand run down the side of Jude's face, and then down his arm until it reached his hip which he gripped.  
When connor pulled away he flicked his tongue over Jude's lip.  
  


**The next series of letters were a lot more intimate, things started to get serious between the two boys, but nothing could ever happen in public, and they could never tell anyone about them.**

_Dear Jude  
                I arrived home safely, I'm missing you already and can't wait till the next time, I love you so much my love, You mean more to me than I can put into words, I hope you're still doing well my dear, I got my pass at school meaning I can finally leave, I'm hoping to become a writer- I shall be looking for a job in the upcoming months meaning I can save up to visit more often, you'll have to come here one time- I'd love to take you to the beach, the weather's been so nice here lately, but i'd rather be there with you. Now that i've finished school I can always move in with my dad and be close to you. I love you baby, see you soon - C xx_

Jude's foster dad read the letter with such hatred in his eyes, Jude was on the floor crying as Nick called Lena down the stairs.   
"What's going on here?" Lena asked  
"Our little foster son is a little faggot" Nick remarked, "Get me the phone Lena, we're not having a diseased pervet in our house" He continued  
Lena picked up the phone and Callie came running in, "What's going on?" she shouted  
"Jude's a homosexual" Lena said, as she passed Nick the phone  
Callie looked at him, a confused look on her face- "What? Jude?" She asked  
Jude just nodded and cried more  
"You're not calling the police are you?" Callie asked Lena, Lena nodded.  
"What No! Don't do that" Callie screamed, it was too late.   
"Hello, I'd like to report my foster son, he's a homosexual who takes part in homosexual encounters" Nick stated.  
  


 **When Jude was interviewed by the police he was told if he gave the details about Connor and exposed him as the one comitting the act's he could go free.**  
"No way!" Jude exclaimed.  
"Connor's already moved on Jude, he doesn't care about you anymore, are you going to take 7 years in prison foraboy that doesn't actually care about you?" The police officer lied.  
"That's not true!" Jude snapped  
"Oh is it not? We can show you proof if you want" The police officer offered.  
"A tear ran down Jude's face, he's here anyway ready for the court case, it's up to you how you want to play this, but remember what I said" The police officer said.  
  
As the court case began, Jude had to speak first.  
  
"I'd like you to remember you're under oath" The judge said, Jude nodded.  
The barrister started asking him questions which intimidated Jude, he asked him if the boys were in a relationship in which Jude denied breaking Connor's heart, he asked him if he'd sent Connor love letters in which Jude admited to doing, he also asked him if any acts of indecency were performed and Jude nodded. When Jude was done it was Connor's turn to speak.  
  


The judge read the letter in which he had as evidence. " _I love you so much my love, You mean more to me than I can put into words"_ The barrister read, looking at Connor who was looking at the floor. "Connor you understand what this means yes?"   
"7 years in prison?" Connor asked  
"Most likely, you have commited a serious crime, you know homosexuality is illegal, do you have anything else to say?" The barrister said  
"It was worth it" Connor stated  
"Pardon" the barrister said  
"I'm in love with Jude Adams Foster, and the love we had is worth time in prison, I'd do it again, and again and i'd keep doing it again, because a prison cell won't stop me loving that boy right there, and a law won't stop me from loving him either" Connor stated.  
Jude smiled at him and Connor felt his heart race, he looked at the jury who seemed sympathetic towards the young boy.  
  
 **The jury were gone for around 5 hours making their decision**  
When back the jury announced Jude as innocent and Connor as guilty, Jude testified and went to grab Connor's arm.   
"It's okay" Connor said softly, quickly hugging Jude.  
"I love you baby, I'll see you soon okay" he whispered before being dragged away.  
  


**While Connor was inside Jude campaigned to get the law changed, after 6 months he was finally successful.**

When Connor was released Jude was right outside waiting for him, Jude ran up to Connor and jumped on him, Connor held him tight and kissed his neck. "I'm so so so happy to see you!" Connor mumbled into his neck.  
Jude smiled at the boy and grabbed his hand, "I love you" He whispered  
"And I love you" Connor replied.  
  
 **Connor got a job writing and published a book on life in prison and how the law changed, the money he made he used to buy a house in which Jude moved in to, Connor was still close with both his parents and they came over regularly, Jude and Connor lived a happy life for which they deserved.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback:]


End file.
